The present invention relates to bicycle multi-speed hubs, and more particularly, to a multi-speed hub for cantilever mounting to a bicycle frame.
A multi-speed hub cantilever-mounted to a bicycle frame is disclosed in German patent DE 198 15 940 A1. The multi-speed hub includes a hub shaft having a reinforced conical end for cantilever mounting of the hub shaft to the bicycle frame. A spoke shell encloses a hub shell rotatable therewith, a splined profile transferring torque therebetween.